Back to Reality
by Peter Pan the Facepaint
Summary: Dark and Daisuke are doing their normal Art-theiving when they find themselves in a huge dilema. They meet a random girl...in a random way. And I'll tell you this...they are nowhere close to home.
1. Chapter 1

This is my DN Angel, real life crossover. I don't really know what Dark and Daisuke's pet's name is, but with all the subbed episodes I've watched, they call him Wiz. I can be kind of silly….so, even though I can't see or hear you, at least give me a pity laugh when you read my cheesy, crappy jokes. I mean it, maybe I can see you…-gives you the evil eye- I may be right in you closet. I am the grass. I am your computer. Muahahahaha! Anyways, let's get right to the point.

Daisuke walked out of his house, heading towards school, toast hanging out of his mouth in that cute way that anime characters have it. He started to walk up the front steps when he saw a Hiwatari, leaning against the doorway. He waved politely, but Hiwatari stared at him, looking like he was holding back the urge to smash Daisuke's face in. Daisuke was taken back a bit, but kept walking.

Daisuke sat down in his desk for his first period class, and Hiwatari was sitting in the back. He looked a bit confused. 'This isn't his class,' he thought. This was the case for the next two classes, and then break came along. Hiwatari walked up to Daisuke after the break bell rang. "Um, I'd like to warn you. Tonight, you might want to carry an extra change of clothes," said Hiwatari, a little hesitantly. Daisuke thought that sounded a little creeper-ish, but he took it into consideration.

After Daisuke got home, he got a notice from that Phantom Dark-obsessed chick that he called his mother. She shoved his Dark clothes into his arm and started to lead him to his room. "You have to go back to school tonight, Dai. You'll be stealing a painting that's in your principal's office," she crooned. Daisuke froze where he stood, then spun around to face his "mom." "Say what? I can't do that!" he yelled, in his not-so-boyish voice.

"That's right," said . She shoved him into his room and closed the door. "Hey, this could be fun," he heard Dark say in his head. "What? You think this would be fun? No way," He answered back. "You really think you can stop me?" He then found himself inside his head, not in control of his own body.

Dark flew across the sky, looking down, in the huge beam of a spotlight because the police were already there. He looked down at the huge school building, which looked a bit like a small bus from way up in the sky, where he was soaring. "You really think this is a bad idea Daisuke? This will be cake. I-. "Before Dark could finish, he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. He then found himself spinning, falling through the air. Wiz transformed back to his normal self, with his leg bleeding. Dark grabbed Wiz and held his close, preparing himself for the worst.

He saw the ground growing closer and closer. He saw the big fountain becoming bigger and bigger. Dark closed his eyes, saying goodbye to Daisuke. Right before Daisuke could say goodbye, and right before they landed in the water of the fountain, they both saw a bright light. They felt themselves flying though it. Not really flying through it, but hovering through. "Is this Heaven?" asked Daisuke. But before Dark could answer, they found themselves in the dark once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Harro! I'm finally getting to chapter 2! Sorry it took so long, but I've been busy. Well, here ya go! Not much else to say on this topic.

Dark opened his eyes. He ran his hand over the floor. It was carpet. He took a second to think about the past events. He fell. That's all he could remember. "Well I'm screwed." He said out loud. He looked over. Daisuke was right next to him. And looked…different. He had a short freak out. He looked around. He was in a bedroom. "Daisuke! Daisuke wake up!" He Yelled, shaking his shoulder quite violently.

Daisuke shot up "Huh? Wha-what is it, Dark?" He blinked and rubbed his eyes (quite childishly) He then screamed. "What? Dark, you look different. Did you do something different with your….face?" Daisuke was utterly confused. He looked around. "Where are we? And why are we separated into different bodies?"

"Because that's normal! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM YOU ODDLY-COLORED-HAIRED FREAKS?" They heard a girl squeal. They looked over at the corner of the room, where a bed was placed. A brunette girl was huddled in the corner with her blanket wrapped around her. "Tell me what you want with me, Mr. Perverts."

"Pervert?" Daisuke was seriously confused now.

"Oddly colored hair?" Dark looked up. He didn't think purple hair was all that weird. Neither did Daisuke.

"And what's with your eyes? Are you wearing color contacts or something? It's really creepy and I don't like it. TAKE 'EM OUT!"

Dark and Daisuke looked at each other. They were not wearing contacts, neither did they think red and purple eyes were creepy. Where were they? And why did they look so…detailed? They wanted to get to the bottom of this. They were seriously confused at this strange girl's outbursts about purple hair being weird and red eyes being creepy.

"Although, Mr. Purple-Haired-Pervert, you are kind of cute." Okay, not the girl was seriously creeping them out. They were now literally climbing over each other to get to the door. They wanted to get out of there. And fast. But it occurred to them as quickly as it took them to get to the door. They had no idea where they were, let alone how to get back home. Dark considered flying, but Wiz was not with them, so he had no wings. They were seriously doomed.

"Uh, do you happen to know where we are?" Daisuke asked.

"Of course I do. You're in California," said the strange girl, as she crawled over her bed and sat on the corner, her feet barely touching the ground. (it was a very tall bed) Dark and Daisuke groaned. They had no idea where California was on the world map, let alone if there even was such thing as California. (they were not very smart)

So they walked out of the room, into the study, and pulled out a world map. They looked at it. Over and over. They couldn't find a "California" anywhere. "It's right here," the strange girl said, pointing to a small portion of a small country. On the right side. "I can tell you're not from around here. And that you're utterly lost."

"Why are you helping perverts?" asked Dark in a sarcastic voice.

"Because I know who you are." Okay, this girl was seriously freaking the two boys out. Who in the heck was this chick?

"What? You're insane."

"No, I'm not. YOU'RE FROM MY FAVORITE ANIME!" She squealed. The boys stepped back. "It took me a while to figure it out, but then I recognized you. You guys are some serious cosplayers. But how did you get in my house?"

"COSPLAYERS? We're not cosplayers. We're just lost," Dark practically growled.

"Ooh, now the cosplay masters get in character. Seriously, keep going on like that and people will think you're crazy."

"I'm not a cosplayer (whatever that is) I'm just a guy who seriously wants to get back home."

"Then I can help you, Mr. Cosplayer."


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY SO! I'm finally done with chapter 3. I know the chapters are very short, but it's all I can do. So blah blah blah.

So Dark and Daisuke end up staying with the random girl, which they found out was named Angela. But she told them to call her Ange. They (and by they I mean Dark by himself) replaced the stuff in the Study with two couches to play as beds and a dresser full of clothes that used to belong to Angela's older brother, who had moved out.

Now I know you're wondering why Angela's parents are OK with this. Well, Angela's dad left the house a long time ago, while her mother is always working and never enters the study because of "bad memories." So, because of her work, she is paying attention to anything but her laptop, always locking everything out of her room.

Daisuke yawned and sat up on his make-shift bed, pivoting to face the other couch on the other side of the room. He stood up, slid his feet into his blue slippers, and walked across the room.

"Wake up, Dark. We have to go make breakfast. Angela is probably waiting for us," He said, gently shaking Dark's shoulder. All he got out of him was a groan, and Dark shifted position to face his back toward Daisuke. He sighed and grabbed Dark's ankle, then yanked. Dark ended up hitting the hardwood floor with a loud thump and a yell.

"Hey! What was that for? Couldn't you see that I was getting up?" Dark yelled, rubbing his head with obvious annoyance.

"Liar. You wouldn't have gotten off you butt if I didn't pull you off. Now get up and into the kitchen. Angela is most likely debating whether to kick us out of the house or not by now," Daisuke said, walking out of the room. He heard Dark cursing through clenched teeth and shuffling behind him. "Hey, Angela. I see you made us breakfast," He said, sliding into a wooden chair with a full plate of eggs and fresh fruit before it. He inhaled the warm scents that smelled way too much like his home. He swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed back the rebellious tears.

"Hey, Ange, I didn't know you could cook," Dark said with his steel chuckle. "I'm actually surprised you didn't burn down the house." He shoved a forkful of eggs into him mouth and swallowed it after only one chew.

"You learn to after spending 99% of your time on your own. And come up for air. If you're going to eat like animal, you can eat outside from a bowl on the ground. I won't let you stay here for very long with those kinds of manners. You should be more like Daisuke," she said, gesturing to the boy eating peacefully across the table at the last sentence.

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm just here until I get home. I don't like being compared to other people," Daisuke said, lifting up his hands. The strawberry on his fork fell to the ground as his hand rose. "Oh, just beautiful." The trio laughed as Daisuke picked it up with a napkin.

But as they were having fun…

"So Dark got into the other dimension. How interesting. But he doesn't know how to get in and out. Like we do, my host."

"I don't like this. We should stop this right now and leave them be. I know they will get out sooner of later. Just leave them alone."

"I see. We will give them three days. Only three. If they go over those days, We will go in and pay them an interesting visit. I know Dark will be surprised to see me."

"No. We will leave them be. I don't want to have anything to do with your devious plans. We will stay here and out of the way. Whenever we get involved, things get crazier than they have to. I'm fed up with it."

"Oh, my host. Why are you always in my way?"

"Because I hate everything you do to him. He's my friend, you know. Well, in a way. But that doesn't mean you have to always try to kill him. You look like an angel, but you think like a devil."

"Oh don't try to flatter me, host. They have three days. That should be plenty of time."

"I'm not liking this one bit."

"Oh! I have an idea. How about sending in a couple friends of theirs? I know those twins will enjoy seeing their precious classmates."

"You wouldn't. I know you won't."

"Oh, but I will."

So two girls we all know and love went to sleep in their beds, but woke up in an unknown world.


End file.
